1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dragging devices. More specifically, the invention is a game dragging device for transporting animals from brush or wooded areas for delivery to transporting vehicles and/or captured game preparation stations.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different deer dragging devices have been devised having a distinct number of structural features. In most instances, as shown hereinbelow, conventional deer pulls include various mechanical mechanisms or fasteners for securing an attached game animal thereto. Manipulating these conventional devices, however, is not only cumbersome, but often debilitating for the hunter or user. These conventional devices often need constant mechanical adjustments during transport of captured game. A deer pull which requires virtually no mechanical adjustments, and is simple in construction, yet durable for transporting big game as herein described is lacking.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,629 issued to R. J. Keller discloses a deer pull and pulley device having a pulley housing in which the pulley rotates. An eight foot rope material is trained about the pulley via a sleeve, and at opposite ends there are loop-forming bars made of aluminum material. A first and second loop arrangement is formed with a respective bar for mounting the shoulders of a hunter or user. Another portion of the rope extends through the pulley for attachment to a retaining bar which forms a combination loop and retainer around a portion of a deer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,130 issued to Pietrowicz discloses a small game hanging device comprising an elongated plastic tubular body member having a first or medial looped thong which extends upwardly therefrom for suspending the device from an overhead support. The tubular body member includes first and second cap ends having central apertures through which looped thongs are conveyed as a single length of material. Washers are slidably mounted on the respective looped thongs which extend through the end caps for securing a leg or other body portion of the small game for hanging or suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,525 issued to Hanna et al. discloses a deer dragging and tagging device comprising an elongated inner sleeve for storing a pencil, paper clip, deer tag and a pin for holding the tag to the ear of a deer. The device includes frictionally carried cap members covering the ends of a pair of hard plastic outer sleeves. Each sleeve has a flared end for retaining a line or cord made of nylon in a stored configuration. The cord extends through openings in the sleeves and is secured via a knot. A rectangular chocker member is provided with a pair of spaced apart openings through which the cord is passed. The sleeves are coupled together, and are separable via lateral movement in opposing directions, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,164 issued to Burlison et al. discloses a game dragging device comprising a tubular member with a pair of spaced clamp loops which are adjustable for releasable securement on front leg portions of a dead game animal. A line is secured to a central portion of the tubular member via a circular shaped connector for looping under and supporting the head portion of an animal in combination therewith. The hand of a user is made to be in close contact with the carcass of the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,121 issued to Bensette discloses a game towing device comprising a frame having a pair of supports mounted on the back of a hunter via shoulder straps, and a pivotal carriage on which a forward portion of a deer is strapped and supported for transport. The carriage comprises a tubular, generally U-shaped member which has a slot for receiving a strap. The strap is adapted to be wrapped beneath and around the forelegs of a deer. Other mechanical fastener elements such as dowels are used for added security of the carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,356 issued to Nutting discloses a game dragging device for attaching to the nostrils of a fallen game animal. The device comprises a pair of tongs which engages the bone or cartilage of the nostrils of a deer. The tongs are generally S-shaped and are pivotally joined together with line attachments at first and second ends. Each line attachment includes tubular handle portions including first and second rope fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,064 discloses a similar game device which operates on a similar principle of piercing the carcass of an animal for subsequent dragging. A hook is used in combination with a asymmetrical ring element for pulling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,999 issued to Brock discloses a device for carrying animals comprising a triangular-shaped handle with an eye or aperture for receiving or retaining a rope having first and second looped ends. The load of an animal is concentrated at the eye which has a tendency to fail due to material fatigue produced therein from cyclical stresses.
Other Patents issued to Cornford (AU 145,434), Hallett et al. (CA 1310235), and Zazzara U.S. Pat. No. (5,131,707) are of general relevance to the deer handle as herein described. In particular, the patent of Zazzara discloses a hanger carrier for transporting clothing instead of game.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The game or deer pull device according to the invention has a handle having first and second retainer channels for an attachment element which retains captured game. The first and second retainers are laterally disposed within the handle made of generally cylindrical construction, and include the attachment element conveyed and fixed respectively thereto. The attachment element is made of nylon rope material having a predetermined tensile strength, and configured to terminate as a closed loop fastener or terminus, so as to form a single integrated game pull device. The handle of the deer pull also includes a gripping layer which surrounds and fastens to the cylindrically shaped element via an adhesive layer disposed therebetween.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a deer handle device for transporting big game or deer from forests or the brush.
It is another object of the invention to provide a deer handle device which is simple to use and impervious weather related and mechanical wear and tear.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a deer handle device with virtually no mechanical bolt or screw fasteners.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a deer handle device which is light-weight and easy to deploy and use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.